Watch Me Burn: It's Just a Simple Question
by xXStarburstNinjaXx
Summary: Noah just wanted to know one little thing from him... ZelmanxOC. Gets slightly heated at the end.


**It's Just a Simple Question**

**A Zelman and OC One shot**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Just to let you know, I'm not dead surprisingly! :) If you're wondering why Watch Me Burn and Eyes on Fire were taken down… well, I got tired of them. Yeah, I know I was somewhat regularly updating EoF but if you remember I wasn't doing such a good job with the story and Watch Me Burn could have been soooo much better than it was. BUT! I have some good news~! I am currently in the process of rewriting Watch Me Burn and it will be better and longer then it was. There will be of course a few changes:**

**Plot will be mostly the same except, for a tweak here and there.**

**A few OCs will come in early and I will probably create more as well.**

**Mary's name will be changed (I don't really know what I was thinking when I named her that) to Noah.**

**Noah (Mary) will not change personalities in the middle of the story like she did last time. I will make sure that she stays in character the way I had originally planned it.**

**Before you get too excited, this will not be out for a while; I plan to wait until after Marching Season is over which will be sometime in November. However, to tide you over please enjoy this little one- shot of Noah(Mary) and Zelman.**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing besides my OCs! Unfortunately.**

It was unusual for her to visit him during the day. Noah liked her sleep, and if she didn't get all 14 hours of it, Zelman found that she could be quite cranky indeed… more so than she usually was. He raised an eyebrow as the door of his room swung open and she padded inside. She didn't say a word as she crawled into bed and curled next to him. "What's this?" He asked her, "I'm always having to drag you in here and now you come willingly?"

"Shut up." A smile crept across his face. Same Noah. He relaxed and went back to watching TV. For a few minutes the only noise that filled the room was the day news, which Zelman always got a kick out of for some reason. He felt her eyes on him, but he said nothing as she watched him. He knew that if he waited long enough, she'd finally tell him. It was amusing how she could get so shy and awkward about things, much unlike how she really was: a pain in the-

"Zelman…" Her voice whispered his name and crimson eyes met violet. "Yes?" He purred. Noah sat up, her brown hair cascading over her shoulders as she sat crisscross in front of him, cutting his view off of the TV and commanding his full attention. "I wanna ask you something." She murmured ducking her head.

He sat up as well and mirrored her, crossing his legs as he tilted her head back up, leaning close to her, "Well?" Noah's cheeks flared at his touch and as his breath washed over her lips. She quickly scooted out of his reach, causing him to chuckle. "Be serious!" She snapped, trying to glare at him. He laughed and rested his back against the headboard, "Fine, fine. What is it?"

Her hands clenched together in her lap and she bites her lower lip, trying to figure out how to ask him. Zelman sighed impatiently, "If you're not gonna tell me, can you get of the way? You're blocking my view."

"Zelman."

"What is it?" This woman knew how to try his patience alright!

Finally she said it, "What would happen to us if we weren't Black Bloods?"

That one caught the last of the Asura clan blinked, caught off guard with that one, "What do you mean?"

Noah's breath comes out in a huff, "You know exactly what I meant! What if we were normal? If you and were just two humans living in this world? What would happen to us." She gestured between them.

Zelman let out a laugh, "And you want to know this why?"

"Just answer the question you prick!"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. Geez, she could be so pushy at times, "If you must know. I am from Poland. You're from America. The chances of both of us being able to speak the same language is slim, and us meeting would be even slimmer."

Her cheeks puff out, "I could be an exchange student."

"Why would you go to Poland? There are plenty of other places you would want to go."

"You could-" 

"I have no interest in going to College."

"Fine!" She hissed, "So we would never meet up if we were normal? So what? Do we just find other people?"

"You're awfully moody today," He noted.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes most likely we would," Zelman smirked as he saw the look on her face, "But for the record, there isn't another woman out there that's like you Noah."

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Nope," He snickered, "You act more like a demon then woman."

Noah's eyes narrowed and her face darkened as she stood up. Zelman caught her wrist and tugged her back, "Wait." She yelped as she fell back colliding with his chest and being anchored there as his arms wrapped around her waist, "I have a question for you now," He murmured into her hair.

She squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp. For a vampire, Zelman was freaking hot, physically. She knew for a fact that not even a human's body temperature was as high as his and for someone who's skin is usually cold, the Red-Eyed Prince was like an unwanted heater in the summer. "What?" She said, still trying to get away. His grip was impossible to escape from, even for someone as strong as her.

"What was with the question?"

"N-nothing. It was just a question!" She snapped. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips traveled downwards to her neck.

"Liar," He smirked against her skin, knowing that he was making her nervous.

"It's the truth!" She protested as he lightly nipped her shoulder and then pulled away.

"I know how to make you tell me."

"Wha-" Before she could get the word out, he flipped her over. Noah squeaked as she fell against the bed and her cheeks heated up once again as he hovered above her. Zelman grinned coyly at her as he leaned closer…. "Wait!" She shrieked struggling.

His hands gripped her own in a vice like grip as he sat back to give her room to breathe, "Yes?"

She licked her lips, avoiding his eyes, "I-I wanted to know, because I wanted to know how you truly felt."

He raised an eyebrow, "About?"

"Us."

Zelman chuckled again. Only Noah could make him laugh this much in a day, what with her being completely obvious to most things, "I thought you already knew that."

"Well, apparently I- Mmph!" Her eyes widened as his lips suddenly covered hers. Unlike most times, he pushed no further and pulled away after a few seconds. Noah blinked slowly and stared up at Zelman, who smirked down at her, "I'm confused."

He groaned and sat back, starting to get a little frustrated, "What now?"

"You said that the chances of us falling in love if we were humans were slim-"

"I never said that. I said that the chances of us meeting where _slim_," He raised an eyebrow, "And was that a confession from you?"

For the third time that night Noah blushed, "I admitted nothing!" She snapped, "I was only curious!"

Zelman finally let her up and she crawled away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed her back facing him as she pouted. He laughed and sat next to her wrapping an arm around middle, "Stubborn Noah… You're certainly a handful aren't you?"

She pushed him away and stood up, "Good night."

"Not so fast!" He tugged her back once again, "You can stay here with me for the day."

"I don't think so," She frowned, "You know how I feel about that."

"People can change their minds." He crooned, "I know how to make you change yours."

"Zelman-" Noah began, preparing to scold him but was cut off once again by his lips on hers. This time, he was firm and demanding, just as she knew him to be. His tongue darts into her moist cavern without too much trouble from her and she mentally cursed herself for not fighting against him. But how could she when he looked at her like that? He pulled away and situated her so she was sitting on his lap.

Zelman smirked down at her, "Comfy now?" Her lips pursed slightly.

"Oh shut up." To his surprise, she pulled him back down and this time initiated the kiss hungrily. Her hands slipped up to his head, yanking his hat away so she could run her fingers freely through his hair. Zelman purred his approval as his lips slowly descended to her neck. Noah's eyes fluttered shut as he lightly nipped her, his hands holding her firmly by the waist. "Z-Zelman…" Her voice came out in a whimper and her cheeks flushed as she tensed, waiting for it.

He gently laid her down on the bed, shifting so he was once again hovering over her. He continued to suck and nip at her neck, never biting hard enough to draw blood. She whined softly, arching her back. He was teasing her! That- Suddenly, he bites down, almost viciously causing her to cry out. Her eyes prick at the pain, but a few seconds later she moans as the feeling is replaced with pleasure. She goes limp with numb and Zelman wrapped his arms around her as he greedily sucked. His mouth moved against her skin and she bites her lip to keep any more embarrassing sounds from escaping her. Noah starts to feel weak, knowing that Zelman has already had more then he should have. Her hands fall to his shoulder and she pushed him, signaling to stop. He reluctantly pulled away and stared down at her, lips stained with her own blood. A few minutes pass with only there heavy breathing to break the silence.

"You think about things too much."

Noah blinked and stared up at him, shocked, "What?!"

Zelman smirked at her and swiftly kissed her. Chuckling at the look on her face as she tasted herself, "What does it matter if we didn't meet if we were just humans? I have you now, that's what's important."

"Zelman…." Her eyes soften.

He rolled off of her and pulled her close, shutting his eyes, "Go to sleep… And stop asking me pointless questions."

**Sooooooooooo, whaddya think? I hope I didn't make Zelman to OOC, but oh well…. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Don't Forget to Comment and Tell Me What You Think! :3**


End file.
